


Helping out

by i_bananacake



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Library, M/M, Not Beta Read, Teasing, Viktor sounds kinda homophobic but hes actually gay, a normal day in their lives, give him time to find this out pls, idk if its fluff enough for a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/i_bananacake
Summary: Viktor received an order to accompany Corvus to the library for his research; he just didn’t know that he would spend the whole day by his side.
Relationships: Viktor (Paladins)/Corvus
Kudos: 8





	Helping out

**Author's Note:**

> The way this ship happened in our head, still amazes me.  
> Viktor/Strix is everything to me, but suddenly we were making fun of Corvus and Viktor arguing and then boom! It’s consuming me.  
> Enjoy!

Standing in front of huge shelves, filled with thick books, the older man’s eyes moved everywhere while his hand kept scratching the back of his head, uneasily.

Viktor did not know what to expect when he was called — in the middle of his coffee break — to follow Corvus to the city library. He liked to read, of course, but not to the point of wanting to go to such a place on a day off in the morning.

Beside him, Corvus read a long list in his hands without paying attention to the confused expression on the other man's face. He had work to do and he wouldn't let anything get in his way. As always.

“Why did you bring me here? Couldn't you call Vivian?” Tired of waiting for an explanation in the silence, Viktor asked with a hand on his waist, watching the youngest stare at the paper.

“She's out. Had something to do in another city” he spoke, without diverting his attention, moving a hand in the air. Then he stopped, thinking about the hurried way the young woman spoke to him when he tried to ask her to come along. It was almost as if she wanted to get away from him. “I don't know what, though… she didn't tell me when I asked…”

The last part of his sentence, Viktor was unable to hear and neither did he care. Corvus used to whisper too much when he was suspicious of something.

“So what? Am I supposed to read with you?”

The silly question made the boy turn towards him, already thinking that the man was laughing at his face, but when he saw his serious face, interested in the answer, Corvus felt confused. 'What kind of suggestion is this?' He thought and then sighed, without patience left.

“Just help me find some books.”

“In this whole place?” He asked watching the younger man walk away, waving impatiently to be followed. “Great.”

—

Viktor had written down the titles of some books so quickly that he could barely understand his own handwriting now. In the end, the man had to ask some people around for help and, finally, he managed to understand the layout of the place.

He had walked past three different sessions, carrying, at least, five thick books in his arms. Each time he read a new title, his confused expression repeated. Those weren’t words he used to see often, although he knew that it was probably part of Corvus' vocabulary. Which made him wonder what the young man was planning this time.

A frustrated head shake and another sigh followed his steps towards another shelf.

Viktor didn't hate the boy, in fact he cared too much about him. He couldn't understand his young way of dealing with things and the strange way he acts at any situation always makes Viktor question unnecessary things.

If he could have had the chance to choose the group he was going to be part of, it would certainly not have been this one. He had no problems with Vivian; it wasn’t hard to deal with her reclusive way, but Corvus... Corvus speaks strangely; he bosses around too much and always reacts too exaggeratedly. Exaggerated with his plans, exaggerated with his wish to save the magistrate, exaggerated with his appearance, exaggerated with everything!

A tired moan escaped his lips as he remembered the times when the boy's plan went wrong and Viktor — along with Vivian — had to hear a two-hour sermon, for something they didn't even do.

Viktor wasn't babysitting anyone, but he was starting to get used to it.

He had accepted the weight of Karne's decision as a punishment and agreed to fight to reach the top once again. However, he didn't know that Corvus was part of this challenge.

He and Corvus were different in every way and, maybe, this was the reason that kept them closer.

Finding the last book on the list and making another suspicious expression, Viktor walked away from the session, searching for the young man.

His feet took slow steps while his serious eyes searched for the long cape resting on a random chair. It took some time — after all, it was a huge library —, but he found Corvus, standing by a shelf with a book in his hand.

Viktor stopped, far away from him, thinking that, perhaps, it would be better to wait a little before going there to disturb him.

With the books against his chest, he watched the boy's straight body and his strong posture. Looking from there, Corvus didn't look like the spoiled boy Viktor had to deal with every day, in fact, he looked a bit like his father.

The older man’s serious face became curious and his eyes went up, looking for the young man's face. The high collar of his cape made it difficult to see him completely, but he still managed to see something that made his eyebrows come together, suspiciously.

There was a blush of redness on the top of Corvus’ cheeks and his eyes looked happy. Something the man wasn’t used to seeing often.

“What’s he doing?” He whispered and then turned around, looking for the session sign.

His eyes almost popped out when he saw "adult session" on the wood sign.

Viktor turned with his shocked face towards him once again and then laughed, quietly, nodding to himself.

“He’s a man after all... But I didn’t expect him to be into it…”

Laughing at his own thoughts, Viktor shook his body, putting the books close together and slowly, he walked again, ready to meet the boy.

He realized that Corvus hadn’t noticed his approach and a short smile appeared on the corner of his lips when he thought of scaring him.

Two more steps and he stopped behind him.

“What you reading?” His voice whispered the words, wanting to be heard only by him, but Corvus' reaction was the total opposite.

A startled scream ran from his month so loudly, it made the older man take a step back, scared himself.

The boy turned, closing the book in single move, looking at the man leaning back and staring at him in surprise. His face became redder and the words vanished from his mind.

In the background, they heard annoyed noises and voices telling them to be silent, reminding them where they were.

“Sorry!” Viktor answered the voices, watching Corvus look away.

His eyes darted to the book still in the boy's hands and as soon as he saw the unusual title on the cover his eyebrows tightened, trying to imagine what kind of strange story was inside.

“You know what? Forget it. I don’t really want to know” shaking his head, Viktor pointed, making Corvus realize he was still holding the item. Quickly, he turned around storing it clumsily among other books. “Here, I found your books.”

“Good” coughing to shake the shame off his face, he said.

Viktor watched him for a moment, seeing the restlessness in his body taking Karne's image away from his mind. Corvus was not like his father. He could never be.

Sighing, he looked around before turning to the young man again.

“Are we done?”

“Yes… Of course” taking firm steps forward, he followed the path as if nothing had happened while the other one followed him in disbelief of his terrible way to try hiding the shame on his face. “Let’s go.”

—

Viktor was still surprised that they had spent so much time inside that place without realizing the time passed. The sun had already passed 14:00 when they started walking around the city again.

They took slow steps on the stone sidewalks, with no hurry to return home. Corvus walked ahead and Viktor followed behind with all the books in his arms. The man wasn’t ordered to carry everything by himself, actually, Corvus insisted on taking it home himself, but gave up when the older man refused to give it to him. If Viktor was called to help him, then that’s what he would do all the time.

There weren't many people along the way, however the few ones who met their eyes ended up whispering something, pointing out something or laughing at something.

Viktor found it strange; his eyes kept looking from side to side searching for answer, without understanding the reason for the attention they attracted. Until, he finally hear low voices saying ‘Karne’s son’.

His slightly surprised eyes turned to Corvus. He could see nothing but his back, however he noticed in his posture of head held high, the stubbornness to not bow to anyone.

Corvus had made many mistakes in search of success and, of course, people knew it. For them, it would look funny how the boy still tried to fight when even his father didn’t want to have him around.

“Ignore them” Corvus' voice sounded serious, heavy and straight at Viktor’s ears. He was startled by the young man's precision in noticing his thoughts without even seeing his face. “It’s worthless.”

At that moment, Viktor did not feel annoyed, tired or frustrated at hearing his voice. Actually, he felt close to him. Corvus was not the best person he had ever met and to spend all day listening to his complains about small issues was a torture, but the boy was trying. More than any of those who laughed at his steps.

“Oh, right” breaking the silence between them, the youngest turned around making Viktor stop, curious. “Wait here. There's some stuff I need to buy in that shop” pointing to the place next to them, he explained and, without giving time for answers, walked towards the direction.

“Sure…”

With no choice, the older man approached a wall, leaning his back on the cold surface to rest for a moment. He didn't know what else the boy would want and he was afraid to think about it now.

Having nothing to do, he kept looking around, watching people pass by, until he noticed two young men in a corner, laughing out loud and pointing in the direction of the store. He also noticed that they were holding rocks in their hands as if they were planning something.

The whispers from before took over his mind, and although he did not believe it would be possible for people to have the courage to do such a thing, he couldn’t shake off the idea of an attempted crime.

Perhaps they weren’t from the city or perhaps they were part of those affected by Corvus' plans. He didn't know the answer, but he imagined the outcome if he didn’t do anything.

Placing the books on the floor, beside the entrance, Viktor walked towards the boys, pretending to not see, as if he was going to walk past them.

He heard a comment saying “don’t worry, it’ll be fun” and, for a second, his eyes closed looking for patience.

The next move he made brought his hand up, grabbing the collar of the shirt of the one who appeared to be the oldest and, strongly, pushed him, hitting his back against the wall.

The impact was so strong that it forced the boy to drop the stone to the ground and lost his breath.

“What the-”

Viktor's angry eyes made him shut up as soon as they locked up. The youngest by his side was shaking; ready to start begging for forgiveness.

“I don’t know who you are, but I have ears” squeezing his fingers on the cloth, he heard a moan in fright and took the time to approach his face. “That boy may be weird, but he’s with me. Try anything and I’ll make sure to blow up your brains all over this wall in a second.”

The boy looked into his eyes, trembling. Viktor didn't let go until he saw his head shaking, agreeing with him. With an even more menacing smile, he let go of his shirt, moving his hands in the air as a sign to get out.

“Get running.”

Watching the two strangers run wildly down the street, he crossed his arms. The question remained in his head. He wasn't sure who they could be or if they were sent by someone. His eyes stared at the stones on the floor, wondering if this had ever happened to Corvus before.

In the middle of his investigation, he heard Corvus' angry voice from across the street; drawing his attention and making him run back to his spot.

“What were you doing?”

“Just... Walking” he explained, feigning seriousness in his voice as he picked up the books from the floor. Corvus didn't question anymore, instead, he looked at him in disbelief. “Are you done?”

“Yes. Let's go.”

Viktor nodded, but this time he didn’t take one step behind him and followed his lead. Curious about what was in the bag, the older one walked beside him, trying to guess it by the shape outside.

“What's this now?” Corvus did not reply, diverting his attention to the horizon as if the question had never been asked. Viktor looked at him and an idea popped into his mind, making him roll his eyes. “You wasting money on that beauty stuff again?!”

“It's not a waste! It's a… necessity.”

“Oh, sure. Then why I don't need it?”

His question made Corvus turn to face him. Viktor's face seemed too convinced, believing he had cornered him, winning the battle. It was enough to make the young man smile sarcastically before answering.

“Who said you don't?” His provocation was followed by a laugh that brought the older man a headshake, too tired to answer back. “Actually, I think you should try it.”

“Never.”

The response was automatic and dry enough to make the youngest moan in frustration.

“Ugh, you act like a barbarian. It will not kill you!”

“No.”

“Whatever, I don't care.”

The proud way he kept walking, pretending not to care about him made Viktor sigh. He didn't mention about the young boys from before, couldn’t guess what kind of reaction Corvus would have. Instead, he just followed, walking side by side along the road as they argued, complaining about each other's attitude.

—

Viktor had already finished his tasks and was ready to go to sleep when he walked past Corvus' room and saw his door open.

He approached and as soon as he saw the young man sitting in front of the mirror with all that beauty stuff on the table, his curious expression faded with tiredness.

Corvus saw the man standing on the reflection and, for a moment, he did not move. In his mind, he already knew what he was about to say.

“What?!” dropping his shoulders, he yelled the question.

“Nothing… is it supposed to make you look good?”

The question sounded too pertinent, but the curious tone made the boy feel less threatened to answer.

“Yes…” Suspiciously, he spoke, watching Viktor's face nodding with curved lips.

After a moment of silence, as if thinking deeply about the situation, the older man left out a sigh.

“It's not working.”

“Oh, for fucks sake. Leave me alone!”

Corvus’ annoyed reaction made the older man laugh. This was his revenge for what he had said earlier.

Crossing his arms, he continued to watch him looking for potions on the table as he growled.

“You look better without it.”

The words came out of his mouth without thinking. The smile was still on his lips when Corvus' eyes widened watching him.

It took a few moments for Viktor to notice the blush behind the lotions and the embarrassed silence in the room. His body overreacted, taking a step back as the various emotions took over his face.

Corvus didn’t say anything back, he couldn’t believe the words as well. In silence, he watched Viktor mumble things desperate to find an excuse for that unexpected compliment.

Finally giving up talking, Viktor coughed, his cheeks slightly red, and shouted a loud “Good night!” before running off towards his room.

Corvus did not move. His eyes were still surprised looking at the place the man was standing.

“Why-” he could barely complete his sentence as the heat on his cheek went higher.

Frustrated by being interrupted and now having to deal with feelings he didn't want, he got up, running to close the door loudly.

“This wasn’t… Ah, he's so weird!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to do more… I feel it, screaming inside me, the need for them to… hold hands…  
> lol anyways! I’m in a little rush with work so I just hope the fic looks fine…  
> Thank you very much for reading <3


End file.
